Misdirection and Misconception
by KyteByte
Summary: Emma, Henry and Gold go off to Manhattan to search for Baelfire. In New York they find something they we're looking for. Canon with a few minor twists
1. Chapter 1: Encounters in New York

**Notes:** I had originally started writing this before my other story here then I meet a plot bunny that became Shadows of ourselves. So there will be a few similarities (mostly in regards to some OCs and their back stories, as they were envisioned originally for this story)but this one is very close to canon. I'll try to release chapters for both, around the same time.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Encounters in New York**

The journey to New York was if anything was painfully awkward. It consisted of Henry probing Gold with hundreds of questions and Gold quickly snapping an answer back, living up to crocodile nickname. Thankfully, they had just arrived at their hotel.

"So now that we're finally here, how do you expect us to find him in a city of millions?" she gestured to people around them.

"With this." He said as he reached into his coat pocket with his right hand, dangling an amber-like gem on string in front of her, before handing it over to her. "I've enchanted it before we left. Think of it as a compass. It will point in whatever direction my son is in, glowing brighter the nearer he is. It will turn green when it comes into contact with one who has my blood."

"Great." She said non-enthusiastically, remembering all the trouble the last compass she had brought her. She examined the object in the palm of her hand, it wasn't anything special, a simple arrow-shaped pendant formed out of amber already glowing.

* * *

It had been three long days since they first arrived at New York. Their days consisted mostly of Henry dragging Gold along site seeing, while Emma ran around looking for Gold's son. So far they were nowhere in their search. The pendant would sway one way then swing the other way, many times it would lead back to Gold and Henry. Emma confronted Gold saying the thing was broken, but he said that there was nothing wrong.

Emma woke to the pendant's bright light, glowing brighter than it had in the past two days. Glancing at the clock, 4:42, _who the hell is up at this time?_She thought. Hastily, she got up, wrote a quick note to Gold and left the hotel room, hoping this would be the end of their search.

The pendant lead her to a park. Aside from the few passed out drunks it was deserted, _probably all in bed still, and they said New York is the city that never sleeps_. She cautiously walked by each of the passed out drunks, part of her thought it would entertaining if one them were Gold's son, but most of her hoped that none of them were, she didn't want to drag any them back to the hotel, thankfully none of them were.

The pendant begins to sway rapidly from side to side, flashing rapidly, before fading. _Great I'm losing him._ Never one to give up on a chase, Emma breaks into a run, following the pendant, leading her to one of the park's trails. The trails run deep into the forest. The pendent flashes brighter in the forest. She's getting closer. The trees are thick, her only source of light is the swinging pendent. It leads her deeper and deeper into the forest, through twists and turns.

BANG.

She falls to the ground and looks up to see her hooded assailant.

"I'm so sorry." The assailant says as he lowers his hood and offering her a hand. "You alright, miss…?"

"Swan, Emma Swan." She says as he helps her stand.

"Well Miss Swan, I'm Ricky. I must apologize again I'm not use to having the trails occupied this early in the day. "

The two begin to walk down the trail.

"So what brings you here so early in the morning?" He asks trying to make conversation.

"What makes you think I'm not out for a morning jog?"

"You don't exactly strike to me as a morning person." He says before adding." And you aren't exactly dressed for jogging. "He smirks.

"Fine you caught me. I'm looking for someone."

He strokes his well-groomed beard as pretends to think. "Long lost brother." There is playfulness in his voice.

"Nope"

"Hmm… cheating boyfriend?"

"Nope."

As they walk, he's guesses become more and more ridiculous. She realizes that he'd been leading her out of the forest.

"Long lost prince of Nigeria."

"… Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Well whoever you're looking for I hope you find them" he says as they stop.

Now free from the shade of the forest she takes her first good look at him. His dark brown tousled hair rests near his chin. A mischievous but harmless grin plasters his face. But it is his eyes that are his most memorable feature, an inviting chocolate brown with a hint of gold.

He takes a look at his watch. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this conversation short. I'm running behind schedule. It was nice meeting you Miss Swan. Oh and before I forget you dropped this." He says as he hands her the pendent.

He runs off before she can say thank you. She looks in the palm of her hand to see that the pendent had turned a dark forest green.

* * *

So what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2: Fears and Doubts

**Notes:** Thank you guys so much for the feedback. Since I had this chapter already I decided to release it.

How do you think Gold will react to Emma's news?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fears and Doubts**

Emma drags herself to the front to their suite; hesitantly she reaches for the door knob, knowing that there is monster waiting for her on the other side. This was no dragon, she could handle dragons, and this was something worse. As she turns the knob to open the door, she could hear him huffing and puffing in sync with the tapping of his cane on the wooden floors. No, this was no big bad wolf. Bracing herself she takes a deep breath in as the door swings open and she bravely awaits the monster's wrath. But it doesn't come. It stops in it tracks, resting its hands atop its cane and angles its body to face her, giving her a glare a basilisk would be jealous of. They each stood there, waiting for the other to say something, each taking in the other's distraught appearance and the scenery around them. The signs stated the obvious; both of them did not have a pleasant day.

"How did your search go, Miss Swan?"

"I found him…"

"But?"

"I lost him… " Emma said as she began to recount this morning's trek through the park. His son was just as much a slippery snake as he was, she thought.

"Then do pray tell what you're doing here, and not out there looking for him?" He said icily.

"Gold it's late. I've been running around all over Manhattan chasing after your son. It's been a long day." She said exhaustedly.

"Are you telling me you're giving up? Need I remind you we had a deal?"

"You don't need to keep reminding me that, Gold. Now you and I both know I am not the type to give up. I just came back to rest, looks like we both could use it. What good would your deal be, if I dropped dead on the street?" She shot back.

Gold was silence for once. She was right. How would he find him without the savior? There was no way he could chase after his son like Emma had, not with his bad leg. He looked down, cursing his injury. The injury he inflicted upon himself to see his son, was the very same one that kept him from searching. Oh how the Sisters Fates loved to torment him. She was right. He needed the savior, he needed her.

"Well the good news is today wasn't a total lost." She said trying to cheer up the downed pawnbroker. "I know what he looks like and a few of his habits." But still no response, he was still lost in thought.

With a sigh Emma plants herself into the couch and turns on the t.v, flipping through the channels as she cannot bear the silence, in the silence she can hear his thoughts, feel his pain. She just needs a moment to breathe, a moment to herself, a moment to gather her thoughts. Should she just wait in the park hoping he'll be there? And as if the universe was listening, the answer to her question appeared on the screen.

"Gold! It's him!" She called as she jumped pointing to the screen.

With a sudden jolt, Gold was freed from his trance. Emma was saying something, pointing, but was still too dazed to understand. "Gold! It's him." She repeated.

He followed her arm to look at the screen she was pointing to. It appeared to the news show of some sort.

_"…I'd like to thank our next guest…" The female newscaster says to the camera_

"Miss Swan I believe you need to get your eyes checked. We are looking for my son after all"

"No, not the newscaster, him" She said.

And as if on cue another figure comes into frame which caused Gold to pause. _It couldn't be…_ The interviewer greeted the man known as Roderick Coal. He was clad in a fitted dark three piece suit, a navy blue silk dress shirt with a thin black tie. At least he has my fashion sense, Gold thought. The figure radiated power, just like him. However, the figure appeared to be friendly, approachable, not exerting his power over others. He gives the interviewer a friendly hug before taking the seat across from her.

Gold examined the man Emma claimed was his son. It couldn't be Bae, could it? He was just all wrong: his nose was too sharp, his hair though tousled was too straight and his bone structure was just wrong. He had made this mistake once before, and he was not going to make it again. Never again was he going to lower down his walls unless he was certain he had found his son. Perhaps it's the facial hair deceiving throwing him off, remembering the last time he trusted a man with a beard. The man's eyes were like his own chocolate brown with a hint of gold, ever calculating and full of mischief. However, unlike his, which were cold and used for intimidation, the figure's eyes were warm and inviting. But what if this man, Roderick, was his son, after all, the pendant told Emma so. What if he was just a coward, afraid to face his son's anger?

* * *

Notes: What did you guys think of Gold? I'm always afraid of getting his character wrong.

Ok so for those who are reading Shadows of ourselves, yes this Roderick is the same Roderick in that story. They both have the same background story, but their roles are different.

Next chapter: The chase begins.


	3. Chapter 3: Impressions

**Notes:** Sorry for the late update. I've had interesting/busy week. Finished exams (hurrah!), went from having no plans for the summer to working two jobs, and busy setting up my piece for a gallery exhibit( my first ever exhibit). After a few days of warm weather it decides to snow again( from 22 degrees to -3), don't you just love Canada. I don't mind the snow, but the power outage was not that great. When I first started writing this story months ago, I had a different idea for this chapter. It was actually one of my favourite chapters,it was a humorous chapter between Ricky and Emma but it didn't fit with the previous chapters. So I rewrote it. Bear with me, this chapter isn't as polished as the previous chapters. Well enough about me, let's get on to the chapter.

**warning:** this chapter contains swearing

* * *

**Chapter 3: Impressions**

She steps out of the cab, and looks up at the towering skyscraper. After doing a quick search on the internet it was easy to find out what Roderick did for a living. CEO of PI industries.

"Hello, are you lost?" the receptionist asked with disdain as she examined Emma's outfit. Dressed in her usual leather jacket, she stuck out like a sore thumb in the sea of business dressed strangers.

"Yes. I'm here to see Mr. Coal." She answered ignoring the tone in the receptionist's voice.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked with annoyance.

"No."

"Well I'm afraid I can't help you. Mr. Coal is a rather busy man and only sees those with appointments."

Not one to be turned away she retorted, "Look. Just give him a call, and see if he's available."

"And you are?"

"Emma. Emma Swan."

The receptionist eyed her with distaste as she made a phone call. "Sir. There is a lady here who requests to see you… Yes sir I told her you only do appointments… She says her name is Emma Swan…. Yes sir… Of course sir."

"You can go up. Floor 59. He's expecting you." She said with forced politeness.

The elevator ride up gave her time to choose her words carefully. From what Gold told her she knew there was a lot of unresolved issues between the two of them. From her research Roderick was self-made billionaire. Known for his golden touch. He was a lucky street kid, adopted by a teacher at private school and a police officer who would become chief of New York's finest. He was known to be quite generous, especially in regards to charities that dealt with orphans and single parents. Her train of thought was broken by the elevator chiming that they had arrived at their destination.

She was greeted by a polite petite woman who led her to Roderick's office.

"Would you like something to drink, sir? Ma'am?" She asked as they arrived at his office. She left, but returned shortly and gave them their requested drinks.

"Miss Swan. What a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you again." He said as he gestured for her to take a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you, Tiffany. You're free to go to lunch now." He said before taking a sip of his tea.

"You know you should get a new receptionist. She's hardly the welcoming type." She said as she sits down.

"She's a temp. My usual receptionist is out on maternity leave. "He said.

She takes the time to examine his office. His office isn't what she expected it to be. A few antiques grace the shelves with a few contemporary pieces as well. It's a mishmash of old and new. It's an organized chaos, much like the state of his father's shop. "Interesting office you have here."

"Interesting is one way to describe it, I suppose."

There was a flute on display as well. "Is it just for show or do you play?" she asks, gesturing to the small instrument.

"I play on occasion."

He smirked as he noticed Emma's drink of choice, a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, but didn't comment. Instead he asked, "So, did you ever find who you were looking for?"

"I have a few leads. I'm looking for a son to reunite him with his father"

"Well I'd be happy to help…" he pauses before adding "for a price of course." And in that moment he's never looked more like Gold, with a smirk on his face.

"Yes. I heard of your generosity."

"Everyone deserves a family. Even if it's not the one you came from."

"It's because you're orphan right?"

"Is that why you're helping this man out?" He asked, knowing she heard his unasked question as he noted the way she tensed for moment, before continuing. "We'll from one orphan to another, I just want to return the favour. I was a lucky. If it wasn't for the Coal's taking me in, I don't know what would have become of me. I'm sure you know that being abandoned is the worst feeling there is."

"Have you ever wondered who your parents are?"

"I knew who my parents were. I have very few fond memories of them. "He replied sadly, with an underlining tone of anger.

"Would you ever want to meet your father again?"

"Are you suggesting I am the man's son? It's not possible. Miss. Swan."

"But what if it was. What if he just wants to make amends?"

"It's not possible. You must be mistaken. There is no way he could ever be my father. End of discussion." He grimaces as he says the word father, as if the word has left a bitter taste.

"Look your father has gone to the ends of the earth to find you." She starts saying.

"Miss Swan do not try my patience. I said end of discussion. Now I'd be happy to help assist this old man in finding his son. But I know for sure the man isn't my father." He says as he stands up. Clutching the desk trying to rein in his anger.

"And what if he is your father?"

"It's not possible. Even if it were possible, I'd never want to see that selfish, manipulating, power-hungry son of bitch again. After what he did, I'll never forgive him. "He vents, forgetting that she is in the room. He was seething with years of buried anger.

"Baelfire…" She says trying to get his attention. With that one word it's as if time had stopped. He stops his yelling, and gets his breathing under control. He walks over to antique looking globe, his steps heavy as he has the whole world on his shoulders. He lifts the upper half of the globe, revealing a hidden stash of various liquor.

"What did you say?" He says after taking a deep breath, and pouring himself a generous amount of whiskey. He's anger is replaced by another set of emotions she can't quite narrow down. Shock, confusion, and perhaps a bit of fear.

"Baelfire…" She says cautiously, hoping the name won't start a fire.

"Baelfire…"He says quietly more to himself than her, testing it confirming what he's heard. " I haven't heard that name in a long time." He says to her.

He goes over to his desk with a drink in hand and writes something on the back of a calling card before offering it to her.

"Miss. Swan, this is my address. Bring the old man around 7, and we can discuss things over dinner. "

"He…" She starts, but he cuts her off before she can utter another word.

"I've nothing else I want to discuss with you Miss Swan. Please leave." He says staring out the window nursing the drink in his hand.

* * *

**Notes:** Thank you guys for all the reviews. I'll be revealing Ricky and Gold's relationship in the next few chapters. For all of you who have Easter weekend, I hope you enjoy the time off. And for those of you celebrating Easter, have a nice Easter.

Next chapter Gold and Ricky meet(finally).


	4. Chapter 4: Appetizer

**Notes:** I'll be introducing two new characters in this chapter. The dinner was also going to be included in this chapter but it got too long. I'm going to have a busy week so I thought I release this one early. I'll try to release the dinner scene this week as well.

* * *

The cab pulls over to a charming two story house. The house isn't one you'd expect one as wealthy as Ricky to live in, but then again Bae never cared much for material things. It's in a quiet neighbourhood and the lights from the windows give the house a warm inviting feel to it. He straightens his tie for what seems to be the hundredth time, as he stands in front of the door. Emma with her boy at her side senses his nervousness and rings the doorbell for him. It's in that moment that he's thankful it's her with him and not her charming parents. She understands what he's going through. She knows what it's like to make high walls to protect themselves only to open the gates for someone and hope they aren't afraid of what they find.

He hears the door open, and he prepares himself to see his son again. Will he be angry and close the door on his face or will he pull him into a hug? However he was not prepared for what happened next. An elderly woman greets them at the door, and pulls them into an embrace.

"Hi there. You must be Ricky's guests. I'm Mrs. Coal, but you can call me Beth. Come in." She says.

A little taken aback by her gesture, he barely remembers to make a proper introduction. He is off his game today, a little slow to respond. As she takes their coats, he can't help but examine the home of the man his son became. It's a little cluttered like his own, with a few antiques decorating the place, an old chemistry set and a golden rat catch his eye. It reminds him much of his shop. However he can't shake the feeling that something is not quite right, but it's most likely due the nerves.

A young lady, around Emma age, soon joins them. "Hi I'm Ricky's younger sister, Amber. Ricky is currently working away in the kitchen. I'm afraid dinner is running a bit late, but should be done in about 20 minutes or so."

Mrs. Coal, Beth, leads them to the sitting room, and tells them to make themselves at home, before leaving to check on dinner. Like the rest of the house, it's furnished with old and modern items. A fire is currently going, giving the room a cozy feel. While Amber talks to both Emma and Henry, he is immediately drawn to the bookshelf.

You can tell a lot about person from the books on their bookshelf. It's has a wide variety of subjects, from practical books on law, business, chemistry,historical works to mysteries and adventures. It's a collection Belle would be proud of. He can imagine it now, Belle with her memories returned sitting with Bae perhaps at Granny's discussing some novel. Some day he thinks someday soon. There is a shelf dedicated to fairy tales, a few of them are about him: The Rumpelstiltskin problem, Rumpelstiltskin's daughter and Guess my name. He doesn't know if be hopeful or worried because of the shelf. Even after all this time, he still has a place in his son's home, and by extension his heart. But he remembers what Emma said about their encounter, his son was fuming with anger. Would his son ever forgive him?

Taking his attention away from the bookshelf he notices the photos on the mantle. They are brief glimpses into his son's life. The first is of Ricky in his twenties and older gentleman who he assumes is Mr. Coal. They appear to be happy. I wonder where Mr. Coal could be. A part of him wants to thank the man for raising his son so well, but another part of him can't help but feel jealous of that. He tries not to dwell on that too much. He reminds himself that he's here to ask for forgiveness, and maybe be part of his son's life again. The next photo is of Ricky and women embracing on what appears to be their wedding day. How many important days has he missed in his son's life? What's their story? How did they meet? Is it true love? So many questions race through his mind.

"They were quite the happy couple." Mrs. Coal answered as if she could hear his thoughts. "Practically inseparable from the day they met. I remember like it was yesterday. Her family had just moved in next door. Her cat had got itself stuck in a tree. Even at 11 years old Ricky was quite the dealmaker. He said he would rescue her cat, in exchange for all her Halloween candy. She readily agreed, and he sang to cat and it came down the tree. She was so enamoured by the rescue that she followed Ricky around for weeks. I think Ricky got tired of it, that he gave back the candy in order for her to stop following him."

As he listened to the elderly woman recall the tale, he noticed many things wrong with the story. It didn't sound like Bae at all. Bae would never ask for something in return, before helping. Bae always tried to do good, to be a hero. 11 years old she said, but that couldn't be. Bae was 14 when he went through the portal. The more he listened to the woman's tale, the more he realized that Ricky could not be Bae.

If Ricky isn't Bae, who could he be? The pendant led them to him, it had been charmed with a simple location spell, and it was to lead them to those who shared his blood. He had barely a family before his curse, the only one who he shared his blood in this land would be Bae, at least that that's what he thought. Ricky recognised Baelfire's name, very few people even in the enchanted forest knew his son's name. Could this Ricky be in cahoots with that wooden boy? That would explain how he knew Bae's name, but wouldn't explain the pendant. Magic is never wrong. So many scenarios race through his brain, but none of them fit just right. Was he too late? Is Ricky a descendant of Bae's? It's at that moment he notices the photo on the mantle. It's a family portrait of the Coals from many years ago. It's a happy scene, but that's not what caught his attention. The young boy's grinning face, is a face from his past that he'd never thought he'd see again.

"Nico…" he utters.

* * *

**Notes:** I never did say Ricky was Bae… Bae will be appearing shortly…

So Gold knows Ricky, but how? I've left a few clues in this chapter and in the previous chapter as to who Ricky is in FTL. He's a combination of two people. I decided Ricky's FTL identities right after "Manhattan". One of them was briefly used on the show in season 3.. Hmm… I wonder what Nico is short for? Let's see if any of you picked up on my clues. Happy guessing Dearies. I'll be revealing their relationship soon( probably in the next 3 chapters).

Next chapter : Dinner is served


	5. Chapter 5: Interrogation

**Notes: Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I was busy working on a theatre production, now that it's run is over I now I have time to write this chapter. This was originally going to be two separate chapters, but they weren't long enough on their own. Also I want to say thank you to all the followers and reviewers of this story. Honestly I was expecting only a couple of reviews. So thank you so much. This chapter is rather unpolished but I hoped you guys like it.**

* * *

"Dinner is ready."

The three of them follow the Coals into the dining room.

"I know I told Miss Swan to invite you to dinner, but seeing you in the flesh is a bit of a surprise. You look well, a lot less green than I remember." Ricky said.

"And you've aged well, Nico." Mr. Gold said as he took a sip of his wine.

"How do you and Mr. Gold know each other, Mr. Coal?" Henry asked.

"Henry, was my dad, call me Ricky. As for your question, Mr. Gold was somewhat of a… mentor to me." Ricky replied.

"The food is delicious." Emma said.

"Thank you. Miss Swan."

"I find it hard to believe that you've become quite the chef, Nico. After all, I can remember how you got that scar on your arm…" Gold said.

"What happened?" Amber asked.

"It's a long story." Ricky replied, hoping the conversation will end there.

"The short story is a young Nico decided to do some experimenting in my kitchen. Let's just say Nico was lucky, my home wasn't so fortunate." Gold recalled.

"It only happened that one time. And it was your fault anyway, you didn't label your ingredients properly."

"It's not my fault you can't read Latin." Gold replied.

"I can read Latin, you just have terrible handwriting." Ricky teased.

Mrs. Coal smiles at the friendly teasing between the two. "So Mr. Gold what do you do for a living?" She asked.

"I own a pawn shop." Gold responded.

"A pawn shop? Maybe you could take some of Ricky's junk. He's can be such a packrat." Amber teased.

"I don't think Mr. Gold will be any help to you, he's quite the hoarder himself." Emma retorted.

"Hey. First of all it's not junk. Second of all, and I'm sure the old man will agree with me that we are collectors not pack rats." Ricky responded.

"With collectors there some kind of theme, Ricky. Let's take that shelf in the sitting room for example, I don't exactly see the relationship between a flute and a golden rat?" Amber replied.

"I see your point. But I can't exactly throw the rat out, it was a gift from one of my suppose to be good luck." Ricky conceded.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner, Ricky. We'll the two of us better be off. It was nice meeting you, Emma. Mr. Gold. Henry."

* * *

"Your family doesn't know where you're really from, do they?"Emma asked Ricky as they entered his study room.

"No they don't Miss didn't exactly come up in conversation."

"So who were you back there?" Henry asks.

"You look like a smart lad. How about you and I make a game of it. If you can guess who I was in the enchanted forest, without anyone's help" Ricky looks at Gold,who takes a seat on the larger leather sofa, "before you go home tonight, I owe you a favour."

"And if I don't?"

"Good, I like you. We'll then you'll owe me a favour. How about it lad?" he says putting his hand out.

"Game on." Henry says as the two shake on it. Henry then walks over to the shelves examining the contains carefully for clues.

"So how do you two really know each other?" Emma asks as she takes on same sofa as Gold on the end closer to the fire place.

Ricky pauses, choosing his words carefully so he won't give Henry any clues to his identity. "I was a runaway, younger than henry. I had an encounter with a frightening creature and was rendered unconscious. When I came to, I found out Rumple had saved me from the beast."

"So what was his price?"

"He never asked for a price. But He save my life, so my life is his, irregardless if he asked for it or not. "

"So you two aren't related at all?" she asked.

"Well I see where henry gets his inquisitive nature from. No, to the best of my knowledge Miss Swan, the old man and I aren't related."

"You're not that young, Nico. If I remember correctly, you are 197 years old."

"196 actually."

"Well, it just that there are too many similarities between the two of you."

"Like I said he has always been somewhat of a mentor to me. I've always looked up to him as a hero. Did I ever tell you that, Rumple?"

"Your admiration is misplaced. I'm a villain dearie."

"Well I was destined for darkness. I might as well take lessons from the dark one." He smirked.

"Hey Ricky what is this book? It looks like my mom's spell book. Did you know magic?" Henry asked as he noticed a worn-out leather book with strange glyphs on it.

"Let me see it Henry. And yes I knew magic, actually the old man taught me a few spells." he replied.

"You keep a spell book out in the open?" She asked wearily.

" Actually its a simple story book, children's tales, see Miss Swan."Ricky replied as he showed her the pages.

" Cool its like my book. What kind of stories are in it?"Henry asked.

"Mostly stories about my ancestors. Every child should know where they come from."

"What language is it written in?" Henry asked.

"Elvish."

"Elvish?"

"Of course. I am after I am Half-elven."

"Now are we talking about an elf as in Santa's little helper or Lord of the Rings elf?"

"Hhmm... I suppose the elves of the enchanted forest were closer to the Lord of the Rings elf."

"Were?"

"I am the last of my kind Miss Swan. "

"How do you know your the only elf left?"

" Trust me Henry, I know."

"How are you alive? The last time we saw each other you were nine years old."

"When you saved me you used a blood spell, correct? You may have inadvertently made me immortal."

Noticing the pan flute on the shelf, and remembering the flute in the sitting room Henry asks "Are you Peter Pan?"

"Try again. Remember Pan was the boy who didn't want to grow up. As much fun as you think it was, being 9 years old for almost two hundred years was not pleasant. I wanted to grow up, it's part of the reason I came here."

"How did you get here? " Gold asked.

"As you know old man there are only a few ways to travel to this realm." Ricky replied as he nursed his drink.

"You cursed yourself."

"Bingo."

"Who in their right mind casts a curse on themselves?"

"You must understand Miss Swan I choose the less cruel fate. I was already severely cursed. I knew the queen was going to cast the dark curse and bring us all to a realm without magic. A realm where my curses wouldn't be active. Which would you choose: suffer one curse or suffer four curses? As you know the dark curse trapped people in a bit of a time loop. I wanted to grow up, so I made my own curse."

"You're the pied piper aren't you?"

"Why do you say that,Henry?"

"The shelf with the golden rat and flute."

"I'm surprise you figured it out. So what will your favour be?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. So why does Mr. Gold call you 'Nico'?"

"I really do like you kid. He calls me Nico because once upon a time I was known as Nico, or Nicolas I should say. But Nico is a tale for another time."

"Now enough about me. Let's talk about the real reason why you're here: Baelfire. Let's make a deal. I help you find Baelfire, you release me from my life's debt. How about it old man? "

"I wouldn't have to agree to that. I could just ask you to help, and you'd have to comply, because as you said, your life is mine. So why should I agree to that deal?"

"For the same reason you saved my life that night. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**Notes: So now you have some insight to Gold and Nico's relationship and some of Nico's background. You guys also now know one of Ricky's FTL identities... What do guys think? In this story Pan and piper are two separate characters. Actually its funny when I first thought of this story I was going to make Ricky be both Pan and the Piper. Then I found out they were going to Neverland I changed my mind about Pan, funny how life works out.**

**Would you guys like a flashback chapter? Also what do you think Rum's reason for saving Nico was? You guys will find out soon how Baelfire fits into this story soon ( in the next 2 to 3 chapters).**


	6. Chapter 6: The search begins

**A/n: Well I haven't written a chapter for this in a long time. So here you guys go, so sorry for the wait. I think I've gotten my writer's block out of the way. I do apologize for any and all mistakes found in the chapter, I haven't had the time to properly edit it. Thank you all so much for the review/follows so far. **

**Chapter 6: The search begins**

* * *

The trio found themselves in front of warehouse, early the next morning, waiting for Ricky to appear.

" Good morning, you three, I hope we could discuss our plans for today over breakfast." Ricky said, as he led the three into the the building through various corridors and arriving into a dining room with an buffet of breakfast food.

"What exactly is this place?" she asked as she examined the finely furnished room, which stood in stark contrast to building's rough exterior.

" Legally speaking it where I store my collection of artifacts and artworks. What it really is a place where I store anything I don't want anyone to find, magic or otherwise." Ricky said as he sat down as the head of the table.

" So what we're just going to be going through all these objects and seeing if one will lead us to Gold's son. If you'd remember magic wasn't that accurate, it led us to you not Baelfire. And I thought magic doesn't exist here." She said as she piled her plate with food. _Great just what she needs more magic._

" First of all Emma, that is what the old man will be doing, not the rest of us. You don't know how to handle magic properly, and making Henry look, well that just irresponsible. The three of us will be doing this the magicless way, stiffing through public records. As for magic, leave that to me, I may have brought some with me, saved some for a rainy day." Emma flinched, remembering the last time she heard that phrase, _hopefully it won't involve dragons this time. _

" How exact did you bring magic here Nico?"Gold asked as he sipped his morning tea.

Ricky gets up and leaves the room. The sound of a heavy vault door's lock clicking echos back into the dinning room. A few moments later Ricky enters with a small old ornate chest with several glyphs engraved into the wood and various locks. He places the chest one the table and unlocks it and briefly shows the contents , a palm size dark blood red stone , before securely locking it up again.

"Is that... No... but that's impossible?" Gold said shocked.

"What so important about a rock?" She asked, her curiosity sparked by Gold's reaction.

"In alchemy, actually in all magic, there is something called equivalent exchange."

" Which is why you always say magic comes with a price." Henry said.

" Yes Henry. This stone has the ability to replace anything in that exchange., even magic itself. The Philosopher's stone."

" Wait the Philosopher's stone, as in like the one in Harry Potter? The one made by Nico- wait you're Nicolas Flamel. "

" The one and only." Ricky replied smugly as he leaned back in his chair.

" I thought the stone was only able to make any metal into gold and make you immortal."

" It would seem as ms. Rowling got a few facts wrong." Ricky replies.

" How did you come about the stone Nico?" Gold asks curiously, a glint of pride can be found in his eye as he looks onto his former apprentice,

The smirk on Ricky's face quickly vanishes and his shoulders seems to have gained the weight of the world." Magic has it's price, that stone is no exception. " From his grim expression, Emma could only imagine the price he had to pay for such a powerful stone.

* * *

After leaving Gold with his collection of magical objects, Ricky brings the two to another room filled with computers.

" Welcome to the lookout." The walls are lined with several computer screens, each with it's own separate feed. One is of Gold in artifact room.

"So you just trust Gold in a room full of magical artifacts?" She asked Ricky.

" Yes I do. Though they won't be of any use without the stone. "

" So you don't trust him with the stone" she probed.

" I trust him with everything, but I wouldn't trust a man blinded by his emotions with it. Now I am sure you have your methods of finding people, let's get started." He says as he sits down at one of the computer terminals.

" So what do we know about Baelfire?" She says as she takes the one beside him.

"We know he is here somewhere in New York. Curly Brown hair, brown eyes, age 14+, 5ft5 or taller, and this sketch. I suggest you start looking through the records"

" Great so it's like finding a needle in a haystack. While I do that, what will you do?"

" I'll just sit here and look pretty."he said as he winked at her."Of course I'll be helping. I'll just be doing something highly unethical and something that will most likely land me in jail. I'll be searching through every database that has some dna trace on file, so if has so much as sneezed in New York I will find him. Though it means going through somethings our government doesn't want us to know they have, so if you hear a pounding on the door, I suggest you run." he said as he began typing furiously on a keyboard.

" You're kidding right?"

" Partly. How did you think to where I am? I didn't exactly get here, by the most legal of means." he smirked.

" But you we're raise by a cop."

" Yes, but you forget I was the dark one's apprentice."

" So what can I do to help?" Henry asked, looking a little lost.

" You can-" she scans the room, looking for something suitable for Henry to do.

"You can go through these photos, see if you find someone that looks like Baelfire." Ricky responds, and Emma shoots him a look of gratitude.

" I can do that. Operation fireseeker is a go." Henry replies as he sits at another computer.

" Operation fireseeker?" Ricky asks with his eyebrows scrunched up in bemusement.

" Yes, Operation fireseeker." Emma replies.

" Ok, operation fireseeker it is." He replies with a chuckle.

* * *

The lone man stood among the shelves housing various magical artifacts leaning heavily on his cane. He examines the two tables in front of him with sleeves rolled up, as his suit jacket and waist coat were long discarded. On top of the table to his right were the "definitely not" and the other table was the "possible solutions" table, unfortunately the top was still bare. He swings his cane to hit the empty table leaving a huge dent, and a crack in his cane.

" I never did like that table." A voice says from behind him.

He turns around to see Ricky with a tea tray in hand. He places the tray on the dented table, and makes Gold sit in on one end the leather couch, before making a cup and handing it to Gold.

" I take that it hasn't been going well." Ricky asks as he takes a seat on the opposite end of the couch.

"No it hasn't." He says as he looks over the rim of cup.

"I let Emma and Henry out for dinner. How about you and I take a break and grab something to eat?"

" No, I can't. I need to find him." he says as he tries to get up, but Ricky pushes him back down.

" No, Rumple you need to take a break. You can't work like you immortal here, because you're not."

" That may be the case, but everyday that goes by is another day I've abandoned him."

Ricky looks over to his former mentor and decides to break the silence. It would do his old mentor no good to be alone with his thoughts right now.

" I'm sorry for abandoning you the way I did."

Gold turns to face Ricky, shocked by the the apology, but quickly tames his features. "I understand. Family is important. What happened after you left? Did you save her, your mother from your father?"

" No I didn't. I was too weak. I only made things worst. " Ricky answers, not looking Gold in the eye.

" I'm sorry."

It is Ricky's turn to be shocked. " What are you apologizing for? You know they call you a monster, and they called my father a hero. And yet here you are doing whatever it takes to get a chance just to say your sorry."

" Do you think Bae will forgive me?"

" Yes. It might take some time, you just have to show him that your not the monster he thinks you've become. And I know your not. My mother use to say all the time, For every glance behind us..."

" we have to look twice to the future." Gold finished.

" Oh you know it?" Ricky said in surprised.

"I had to accompany this traveler for a deal once, she use to say it all the time."

" Yah so there is no point of dwelling in the past, you can't change it. You got to focus on the future. Focus on finding Bae, and being the man he wants to be. I know it's not any consolation, but there were many nights I wished you were my father instead. Baelfire is lucky to have a father like you."

* * *

**Notes: So what do you guys think? So Nico is Nicolas Flamel, who would have thought? Cookies to those who can guess correctly where I got my inspiration for this philosopher's stone from. We'll see Baelfire soon. In the next two chapters I think. Again a bit of a transition chapter.**

**Next time: X marks the spot and Nico and Rumple have a disagreement. **

**Also, I've started a companion piece to this, about Nico's and Rumple's adventures together in the enchanted forest.**

**And I have started a new fic called Taking Flight, which is a Rumbelle fic with Airships. **


	7. Chapter 7: Blood Ties

**AN: ** So sorry for the late posting for this chapter, but well life got in the way. I was actually surprise nobody got my references to the anime Fullmetal Alchemist in chapter 6... equivalent exchange, anyone? Oh well... Let's just say that the creation of the Philosopher's stone in FMA required a lot more sacrifice. And yes, Nico did have to make a similar sacrifice. But we'll talk about that some other time. Now on to the story...

**Chapter 7: Blood ties**

* * *

_"You should be sleeping." A warm soft voice says._

_"And you shouldn't be here, mama. What if father comes looking for you?" he says laying on his back, he turns his hazy gaze towards the voice, peering through the jagged bars of his cell. She is sitting on the other side of bars, her face only lit by small lantern at her feet. _

_"Hush its ok. He's left the castle for the night." She says as she reaches into the cell offering her hand to hold._

_"Really?" He says with hope. He looks at the outstretched hand thinking that it's nothing more than a dream, and will vanish the moment he looks away. He gently wraps his scaly hand around it, being mindful of his sharp claws. _

_"Yes, really. Now go to sleep dearest." She says._

_"I'm not tired. Are you ok?" He asks as he moves closer to the bars._

_"I'm fine, my sweet darling boy. You should go to sleep, it's late." She replies with a smile, a smile that does not quite reach her eyes._

_"But you're here, I never get to see you or anyone anymore." He pouts._

_"You might not see me all the time, but I am always with you, right here." She says as she places their joined hands right above his beating heart._

_"When can I leave here? I promise I'll be good." He pleads._

_"I don't know darling." She says tearing her gaze from his._

_"No comes and visits, I'm so bored, and father never lets me do anything here. It's always so dark in here, I always feel like there is something in the shadows watching me."_

_"I'm sure you are. Which is why I brought you this. Just don't let your father see this." She says as she hand him a flute. He nods his head. "I promise you'll be out of here soon. Don't let the darkness define you, there is nothing to be afraid of in the dark. Ok?" _

_"Ok. Will you tell me a story, I promise I'll go to sleep right after. Deal?"_

_She smiles at his request, a true smile this time, and ruffles his hair with her other hand. "A Deal? You're so much like your papa. Fine. What story would you like?" She asks. _

_"How about one of your travel stories?" he says excitedly, but his eyes are losing the battle against sleep. _

_"Ok darling." She says as she pets his hair. "There once was a magical book hidden deep within a cave. The book was sought after by many people. One them was a great wizard…" She halts her story to see her son fast asleep. _

_"Oh my poor darling boy. I'm so sorry." She peers down at the boy, snoring deeply as his troubles disappear from his scaled face._

* * *

"Have you been here all night? You look like you've been chased by a herd of chimeras." Emma says as she spots the disheveled Ricky.

"We'll aren't you a charmer. Just for that no cinnamon for your hot chocolate Emma. And chimeras travel in packs not herds." He growls.

" Geez, just trying to show some concern. Here, maybe you'll be in a better mood." She says as she roughly places the cup on the table. He nods his head, and grumbles something that's resembles a thanks.

"Did you find anything?" She asks as she peers over his shoulder.

"I just got the results from searching one of the databases, so far nothing. I've just started running a search algorithm through the NYPD's database. If I don't get any results there, then I'll try searching nationally. How is it going on your end? "

"Same here."

"Ricky can I ask you question?" Henry asked from his side of the room.

"You just did Henry. Does this count as my favour?" He says as he looks up from his work.

"No." The young boy says firmly.

"Fine. What did you want to ask?" He smiles as the boy's response.

"What was it like living in the Enchanted Forest?" He asks curiously.

A confused look takes over Ricky's face. "I always assumed you were from there Henry, especially with your mother's chimera comment."

"No I was born here. Mom is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, they sent her through a magical wardrobe to…"

"Yes, I remember, so she could break the Queen's curse. The daughter of Snow White…" Ricky says. The last part more to himself than to Henry.

"Ya, did you know my grandparents?" Henry asks excitedly.

"No, we didn't exactly share the same social circles. "

"Oh…"

Noticing the excitement fade from the young boy's eyes he quickly says,"But I did know your great-grandfather, Leo."

"Really? What was he like?"

"I met him when he was a child, you look a lot like him actually. I was... looking for someone, when I got injured. He and his family took me in, regardless of the fact that I was a stranger or that I was...umm... It was kindness I did not expect, especially from that family. "

"What do you mean by that?"

"My first interactions with the White Kingdom were… unpleasant. Let's just say they weren't the fairest of them all. But that changed with your grandfather and his parent's rule. Look I didn't say that Henry to make you disappointed in your family, but you should be proud of them. That they were able change. Being good is easy when you are already good. Being good when you all you know is darkness that the real challenge. "

* * *

The sound of their grumbling stomachs echoed throughout the small room alerting the trio that it was time for lunch.

"Aren't you coming with us out for lunch, Ricky?" Henry asks as he looks to the pre-occupied man.

"Um… yeah let me just get this all running. Why don't you and your mom get Rumple and I'll meet you at the front door." He says with his focus glued to the screen.

The mother and son pair quickly leave, eager to get some food. After preparing the next database for search, he gets up to leave. He notices the printed sheets from the printer, the results from searching NYPD's database. He picks up the thick stack, and quickly scans it. Two possible matches, 20/20 on a paternal test. The first was from a break-and-entry, a few years ago, his dad's squad worked the case. _Looks like I'll have to make a trip to the precinct._ The second was from an armed robbery…no it couldn't be. He was a match. It must be because of the blood spell, right? But then he remembers his dreams from last night, memories from time long ago. _You're just like your papa… _What if she wasn't referring to grandpa, but… No, it couldn't be, they never knew each other, then but Rumple's words echo in his mind, _I had to accompany this traveler for a deal once. _There's only one way to be sure, run another test, this time running a test between Rumple's, his mother's and father's and his own DNA.

* * *

AN: So what do you think the results will say?

Next time: How will the results affect the Nico's and Rumple's relationship? And the group are closer to finding Baelfire.


	8. Chapter 8: Severed Ties

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the super long delay.I thought I would have had time to write during the holidays but boy was I you all had a great holiday, and happy new year to you all. This was a difficult chapter to write, and after "Heroes and Villains" we'll it just became harder. I just wanted to give you guys a happy chapter... but couldn't...

Chapter 9: Severed ties

* * *

Today would be the day. They were close to finding Baelfire, they just knew it. Despite the early morning, they made their way to the building with a spring in their steps. Only to find the door locked. After several attempts at knocking, the door swung open, to have a 7ft giant clad in a dark suit emerge.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This is private property."

"It's alright, we have permission to be here."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but Mr. Coal told me not to let anyone onto the premises."

"There must be some misunderstanding. Why don't you call your boss, and we can get this sorted."

"No need. Albert you're free to go. I'll deal with them myself. "

The massive man moved to reveal the smaller man standing in the doorway. The towering giant gives his boss a nod, before re-entering the building and closing the door behind them.

Ricky stands between them and the door, his feet firming planted on the ground.

"So you going to let us in?" She asks.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan, did you not hear Albert. No one is allowed in. So why don't you all run along before I call the police."

It is then they notice the change in Ricky. Gone is the playful smirk, the warm-inviting gaze they come to know over the last few days. It replaced by cold indifference, clad in a dark three piece suit, he is nothing but sharp edges.

"Nico, what's going on? We had a deal." Gold said.

"You're right old man, we did have a deal. I help you find your son and you release me from my life's debt. I've ruled out at least half of the population of New York, I think that's help enough."

"Nico..." Gold starts to say, but is quickly cut off.

"Don't Nico me. The name is Roderick Coal, best you remember that."

" We had a deal. No one breaks a deal with me." The older man growls.

" I just did. Now get off my property." He says as he turns to re-enter the building.

" Why Nicolas?"

The younger man halts at his question, with his back towards them replies, " I could ask you the same question."

" Why the change?" Gold says somberly.

"I realized you're not the hero I thought you were."

"I've told you before I'm no hero, I'm a villain dearie."

" Yes. But you were my hero."

"Nico. You help me find Bae, and you'll never have to see me again." He pleads.

With that, the younger man turns around, his eyes burned with anger." It's always been about your precious Bae. I'm nothing more than a means to an end, a stepping stone on your path to him. Why should I help you, when you didn't help her."

" Her?"

" Her. She told me you would come. But you never did. I watched her wither away under his captivity. She tried to hide the scars but I saw them. She would always say,'Your papa will come.' saying it like a prayer."

"It can't be..."

" It's your fault she's dead. If she never gave birth your child... the son of the dark one...He would have never hurt her.. You could of saved her."

" I didn't know, son."

" You didn't know? The great and powerful dark one didn't know. Couldn't hear the desperate cries of the mother of his child?"

" Nico.."

" Stop calling me that, only she calls me that. I use to wonder what it would be like your son. Now I know, it brings nothing but pain. Baelfire can have you. Go reunite with your precious son, and get out of my life."

He pulls out an envelope from inside his suit jacket, and throws it to the ground, before hastily leaving the three of them.

The harsh slam of the door, frees them from the shocked state. Gold bangs on the door, crying out Nico's name and spurting out apologies as tears mark his face, dropping his cane in the process. After several minutes, the once mighty pawnbroker crumbles to his knees, his hands bruised from his efforts to get his son's attention, his head resting on the door.

" Gold, we should go." She says as she places a hand on his shoulder.

Surprised by the intrusion, he whips his head around," I can't go. I can't lose him too."

"He needs space right now, you'll lose him if you don't give him that."

She helps him up to his feet, handing him his forgotten cane.

Henry picks up to envelope and offers it to the distraught pawnbroker.

He opens the envelope to reveal an address. Seems as those Nico has fulfilled his end of the deal.

* * *

AN: Well now that secret is out of the bag. Yes I had to break up the team. How do you guys feel about this revelation?

This is actually the main reason why I started to write this fic. I always wondered how Rumple would react if he found out he had another son. And how that son would deal with being the son of the dark one? And the family dynamics between Rumple, Nico and Baelfire will be something interesting to explore.

Next chapter:

Father and son meet at last


End file.
